Zalgo (Pastamonsters)
""'Z̘̠̟̮̘̹̣a̸̰͉̗̹̟͙'̴̠̭̼͇̰̗̬l̗g͏̻͔̪̮a̧͚̰t͓͕́oth̵̭̬̱̥', or most commonly '''Zalgo', is the overarching and overall main antagonist of the webcomic series Pastamonsters. He served as an unseen background character in Season 1, a minor antagonist in Season 2, one of the main antagonists of Season 3, and the main antagonist of Season 4.''' He is the supreme ruler of the Pit and is an immensely powerful interdimensional demon. He is also Slenderman and Splendorman's biological father. He is a malevolent and mysterious entity of chaos and evil that lives in a palace of tortured souls known as the Pit, served by legions of monsters who worship him as a god. Zalgo is prophesied to destroy all of existence after he absorbs the energy of the Multiverse Crystals and poisons the multiverse with chaos and death. Born from the essence of the Great Lord long before the creation of our universe, Zalgo has loomed over the multiverse for eons, with his very name being reacted to with fear and revulsion. Zalgo is known for his mysterious demeanor, sadistic sense of humor, manipulative and corrupting ways, and desire for total chaos. During the events of the series, Zalgo is summoned by Enderman, and proceeded to manipulate Eyeless Jack into nearly destroying the universe, only for the monster to end up betraying Zalgo in the end. Shortly after, Zalgo and his minions launched a universe-scaled campaign to obtain the Multiverse Crystals, which marked the beginning of the Second Great Monster War. Following the Battle of Arcosia, he obtained all twelve Multiverse Crystals, killed Slenderman and defeated the Proxies before successfully absorbing the crystals' powers and corrupting the entire multiverse. Soon after, a Resistance was formed against Zalgo, composed of the Proxies and every ally they met on their journey, who rose up to take back the Multiverse. Zalgo and his forces engaged the Resistance in a final battle dubbed "The Battle of the Multiverse", which ended in a decisive victory for the Resistance and the ultimate defeat and death of Zalgo. However, even after his demise, his actions still haunt the universe. Contentshide Personality Appearance List of victims killed by Zalgo Powers and Abilities Relationships Family Allies Enemies Facilities Quotes Flashbacks Season 2 Season 3 Season 4 Handbook Entries PersonalityEdit Zalgo is evil incarnate; he embodies the very essence of a satanic overlord. He has ruled the Pit for eons and does not take kindly to disobedience. He views the very concept of peace and kindness as ridiculous and laughs at the idea of showing it. Zalgo has very little to no regard for other life, as he is responsible for countless genocides, with planets, galaxies, villages, and small settlements being completely destroyed and enslaved, alongside all their inhabitants, while nature itself is left to rot or decimated to make room for Zalgo's strongholds. It is likely that religions are also affected, given Zalgo's loathing towards all that are good and sacred. While Zalgo has recreated numerous planets into his image, he is often just as satisfied with leaving entire areas as barren wastelands, seeing the carnage as reminders of his power to the general populace. Atrocities are a daily occurrence under Zalgo's rule, as he welcomes demonic henchmen from across the universe and sends them to planets that are still fully occupied, entrusting the new arrivals to wipe the populaces so he may take over. The lives of the people he corrupts, ruins, and destroys hold no merit to him, and he finds amusement in tormenting and turning people's worlds upside-down. He also sees reality as "worthless," and values its destruction. Zalgo displays many symptoms of antisocial personality disorder. While Zalgo is a being of absolute evil and not human in any way, much of his behavior does resemble what a violent psychopath may act like in real life. Zalgo only cares about subjecting others to his rule and maintaining his reign of terror, and making everyone around him as miserable as possible to alleviate his own boredom. He occasionally puts on a (halfheartedly) friendly facade over his sadism and cruelty. Zalgo also appears to enjoy toying with his victims and takes great pride in being able to outsmart them, appearing angered when his plans do not surprise those he wants to terrorize. He is deeply selfish, egomaniacal, and arrogant, as he highly values his own personal freedom, but does not have any regard for the lives or freedom of other people. His arrogance stems from the fact that he believes that he will always win in the end and as such he brushes off all of his opponents as "mortal fools". Zalgo has no concern over the lives of his family, followers, and underlings. Viewing his own wife as a slave, he frequently abused her and had her humiliated, beaten, threatened her with death and rape, and threatened he would hunt down and kill their children if she ran away with them. Zalgo is shown to be something of a perfectionist, and expected nothing less from his soldiers as any failure in his eyes will be met with extreme punishment, if not death. He is shown to value loyalty above everything else, going so far as to make all his generals kill their firstborn children to prove their loyalty, although this may also be just another power play and to instill deep fear in his subjects. He does not hesitate to use his powers to hurt, mutilate, or kill whichever minion displeases him, as seen from the many times he has tortured the Shadowlurker or killed his men, which he takes great enjoyment in. If one of his henchmen were left behind or died, it was a mild inconvenience in Zalgo's eyes. Zalgo is also willing to sacrifice his own troops, as shown when he ordered his warships to attack Slenderman with a barrage of missiles. Even when Shadowlurker informed him that his own men were in the strike zone and would definitely be killed, Zalgo furiously demanded the strike be done anyway. This behavior has caused many of his minions and followers to be absolutely terrified of his wrath, regardless of how loyal and devoted they are to him. He is also very masochistic and enjoys hurting himself, as seen when he tortures Masky's body while possessing it, even ripping the entire skin off of his arm, right down to flesh and bone. Zalgo also has no issues with kidnapping, torturing, or killing children, as shown with his attempted murders of BEN, Sally Williams, and torturing Slenderman and Splendorman in their youth, to speak nothing of the hundreds, if not thousands of his own children he murdered after they failed to inherit his demonic powers. He also trapped a young Alice Liddell in a warped version of Wonderland after the young girl failed to complete a deal with him. He personally killed Ash Graven's young sister by absorbing her life and corrupting her into a mindless zombie. At his core, Zalgo relishes glory, power, agony, dominance, control, and destruction, as he shows in his enjoyment in slaughtering thousands of rebel armies, as well as his maniacal glee from destroying planets and making his enemies suffer before he kills them, and often made one's circumstances even worse than death if they still longed to fight him. Such was the case of Oliver Ubiquitous when he tried to stop Zalgo from destroying his planet. As punishment, Zalgo cursed Oliver, turning him into a monster now known as Mr. Widemouth, and imprisoned him into the Pit and forced him to watch as he slaughtered everyone that he loved and destroyed his kingdom. Afterward, Zalgo cursed him with immortality and refused to grant him a warrior's death and join his people in the afterlife. Despite seeming like a serious and no-nonsense demon, Zalgo possesses a dry sense of humor and a strong sense of theatrics, often joking when he was in a good mood and mocked his enemies and allies alike whenever and however he could. Whenever he is accused of being insane, Zalgo proudly agrees with the statement. Zalgo was also rather "genre savvy", and occasionally broke the fourth wall or lamp-shaded either his own villainous tendencies or various cliche situations. He is witty, hammy, and outlandish, as well as a quick talker and thinker, coming off as rather comical despite generally being a total monster without any sympathetic or redeeming characteristics. However, despite his comedic moments, Zalgo is still presented as a bloodthirsty and heartless sadist who is a genuine threat to all of existence. Many of his jokes are rather dark and when Zalgo decides to get serious, he's treated seriously and is by far the most terrifying thing in the series. All of his villainy is accompanied by a strange and twisted sense of humor, and he is utterly remorseless about all of his crimes. Taking over and/or destroying the universe is no different; he's doing it because it's all just a funny, cosmic joke to him. One of Zalgo's most defining traits is his utter hatred towards mortal beings. He openly views mortals as garbage and takes great enjoyment in their anguish and death, rarely, if ever, letting them join his army. Despite his hatred of them, Zalgo understands mortals enough to manipulate them into one-sided deals. He has made deals with millions, possibly billions, of people, and nearly all of them have ended in the dealer suffering a horrible fate in the long run, mostly because whatever Zalgo wants in return far outweighs anything they could desire. For example, Alice Liddell made a deal with Zalgo - in return for a way out of Wonderland and returning home to her family, she would have the sacrifice one of her family members to him. When she refused to give up her father's soul (which Zalgo knew she wouldn't do), Zalgo cursed her with immortality and forced her to live in a twisted version of Wonderland for the rest of her life, never able to join her family on Earth again. In a similar event, Zalgo deceived the population of Serepentis into giving him their Multiverse Crystal and worshiping him as a deity who would save their dying planet. He offered them a portal to a safe world, but the portal, in reality, led to the Pit of Despair, where they were tortured and brainwashed into being mindless zombies for Zalgo's army. Afterward, Zalgo destroyed Serepentis simply to amuse himself. Zalgo has no empathy towards anyone he makes deals with, as evident by him calling the Unwanted House Guest a "pleb" after he had tricked him into freeing him from banishment. Zalgo also has knowledge of how to use human feelings of hatred and anger to his favor, as shown the many times he exploited Jeff's anger and recklessness. He is an expert manipulator and a masterful liar, and is clearly capable of fooling hundreds into trusting him long enough for him to betray them in a heartbeat, and is falsely affable enough to influence others into playing pawns or making deals with him (which he will almost always double-cross to his advantage). Despite his vast knowledge of the multiverse and all its inhabitants, Zalgo actually seems confused by the concept of morality, finding it ridiculous and "weird" that mortals would care for one another. Zalgo also can't understand self-sacrifice, especially for a family member. However, this might be subverted with one simple fact: Zalgo is a sadist. Zalgo is shown at various times to fully comprehend human morality to the fullest and knows exactly how to manipulate them, and he knows full and well he's absolutely wicked and cruel and takes pride in it. He demonstrates this the many times he agrees with people who call him insane. Coupled with the fact Zalgo clearly enjoys delivering pain into living beings and one cannot solidly dismiss Zalgo's actions completely under his bizarre origins, because he clearly understands humans and understands the beings he's tormenting are in agony but refuses to relent because the suffering of others amuses him. Zalgo is very openly remorseless and the true nature of Zalgo's species is too vague to really call these natural parts of his morality. In some cases, he goes out of his way to do horribly cruel things simply to show how cruel he is. His inability to understand why humans care for each other is way more along the lines of him not comprehending the concept of kindness, and ultimately, Zalgo's little more than a complete and utter psychopath who openly acknowledges and takes pride in this fact. For an ancient and powerful demonic overlord, Zalgo is, ultimately, rather petty and immature. His motivation for trying to conquer the multiverse is simply to create a lawless world and have fun, all the while treating everything with a dark sense of humor. Not to mention that he easily gets bored or irritated when things aren't going his way. When things don't go in his favor, Zalgo acts like a spoiled brat and can get explosively angry fairly easily. For example, when he learned that he and his minions were unable to enter Aton's realm, Zalgo responded by killing at least two of his henchmen with red lightning and screamed and spewed out profanity. He also lost his temper when Enderman closed off his deal with him and threw a chair at one of his henchmen when the New Elite escaped his hydra trap. Sometimes his anger can even impede his desire to complete his goals, perhaps most infamously shown when Zalgo planned to murder BEN and Sally for disfiguring and mocking him, even though he needed them alive to blackmail Jeff. He is also shown to be a bit of an attention seeker, demonstrated when he calls Masky when he's in the hospital recovering from Zalgo's possession of his body, he keeps rambling about how there is no escape from him, then gets agitated and rants when Masky nonchalantly puts him on hold. However, in his final moments, Zalgo is shown to be absolutely terrified of dying as seen when being exploited by his own weakness. When the New Elite activated their zodiac powers, they beat Zalgo and corner him in, and he pathetically begs for his life and tries to bargain with them. He was so afraid of death that he couldn't face it with any dignity. Overall, Zalgo is nothing but an arrogant sadist who seems to take pleasure only in fear and suffering. At first seeming innocent, his true colors are hinted at when he torched his own family, even watching them burn with glee. After becoming the leader of the Pit, however, Zalgo really showed his true colors, causing multiple wars simply to sit back and enjoy the chaos unfold. Among his many cruel acts, Zalgo trapped a young Alice Liddell in Underland, tortured the Shadowlurker countless times, cursed Mr. Widemouth with his monstrous form and destroyed his home planet, ordered a crowd of peasants executed because one of them threw trash at him, forces his starved prisoners to kill each other in exchange for their freedom, at the risk of being killed anyway, tricked Jeff into permanently killing his family's souls for no other reason than his own personal amusement enjoyment, and eventually kills and skins the Unwanted House Guest and taunts Jeff over his death. Zalgo also sent Ash Graven's young sister to the Pit of Despair after promising her freedom. Once Ash Graven finally finds her sister, her sister was a mentally broken slave who was not who she used to be, and Ash was forced to leave her to burn when the Pit of Despair was destroyed. When Jeff interrogates one of Zalgo's top henchmen, he learns that when Zalgo calls a hit on someone, he has the target's whole family killed as well, with Zalgo ordering Shadowlurker to go after the King of Arcosia's two children. When he found out a way into Aton's realm, Zalgo planned on going on a multiverse-scaled killing spree to satisfy his bloodlust as soon as he has finished with the Resistance and Aton. In the end, Zalgo was merely a vicious, vengeful dictator who believed ruling meant everyone was his to torment. AppearanceEdit Zalgo is a jet-skinned demon with spiked horns on his head. He has red eyes with black, snake-line pupils, and has red fangs that appear to be constantly leaking blood. He has no visible neck, as such his head always appears to be floating from his body. He has sharp and elongated shoulders and on his chest are three smiling mouths. He also has several mouths all across his body and wears a flowing red and black cape. When angry or enraged, Zalgo's eyes gain a red mist around them and glow a brighter shade of red. If necessary, Zalgo's body or eyes can portray images similarly to a television screen, all of which are seemingly what he is thinking about at the time. In the "Legends of the Multiverse" finale, Zalgo assumes his most horrifying and terrible form of all, that of a colossal red version of himself with six different arms, multiple spikes on his horns and head, three eyes protruding from the top of his head, three additional eyes, gigantic bat wings, six legs resembling a spider, sharp teeth, and the mouths on his abdomen resembling an evil smile. He assumes this form when hunting down BEN and Sally. As Infinite Zalgo, his final form, Zalgo appears as a multiverse-sized, intangible cloud of strands and fumes of darkness with his face on it. The rest of his form is lined with an endless number of Zalgo's face and eyes across the entire multiverse. While possessing a person, that person's body will take on a pale tone to their skin, and their eyes will appear red with black slits, similar to his own. List of victims killed by ZalgoEdit Expand Victims killed by Zalgo Powers and AbilitiesEdit PowersAbilitiesWeaknessesBattle Stats and additional information Despite not being quite as powerful as Aton, Zalgo is still one of the most powerful cosmic entities to ever lived and is still not without his own set of nigh-omnipotent powers. Interdimensional Entity Physiology: Zalgo is an interdimensional being and thus possesses extraordinary abilities far beyond the comprehension of mortals. Zalgo possesses incredible godlike strength, speed, shapeshifting, size-shifting, and reflexes that allow him to overpower and severely injure beings as strong as Slenderman, Splendorman, and Aton's Elite, but also even smaller and highly agile individuals as well, such as Jeff the Killer, President Bush, Ticci Toby, and Eyeless Jack. In addition to his physical power, Zalgo is effectively immortal and does not age beyond his prime, as he reigned as emperor of the Pit for roughly billions of years without any change to his power or appearance. Zalgo also does not have any internal organs or visible genitalia, claiming that he is a "being of pure energy with no weakness". Nigh-Omnipotence: In his "Infinite Zalgo" form, Zalgo gained nearly omnipotent levels of power, with full control over matter, reality, space, and time itself, making him the one of the most powerful entities in the multiverse and wielding such near-limitless levels of power that allows him to do seemingly anything he desires effortlessly. With this level of power, Zalgo had the power to corrupt and even become the entire multiverse. In this form, he is omnipresent, intangible, invincible and nigh-undefeatable, to the point where the only way to even harm and defeat him is to activate the Zalgo Zodiac. The only person shown to be able to fight this form one-on-one was Ash Graven after fully awakening her powers, but even then she became overwhelmed by Zalgo's incredible healing abilities. Energy Manipulation: Zalgo had complete control over the destructive force of his powers. Due to his strong understanding and familiarity with his demonic abilities, he is capable of creating a wide plethora of versatile and dangerous capabilities, such as firing beams of energy from his body. Typically, whenever Zalgo activates his powers, his eyes glow bright red. Eye Beams: One of Zalgo's most commonly utilized attacks, that ability tended to manifest as beams of red light that typically incinerated the objects that it made contact with. It could be used either as continuous beams of light, or as staccato bolts of energy. Zalgo had used that ability in numerous battles with his enemies, as well as to destroy the surface of entire planets. The beams could also slice through objects like a plasma torch, or caused them to explode. Pyrokinetic Abilities/Immunity: Zalgo was born within the fires of the Pit, thus he is capable of manipulating it, bathing in, and producing flames and lava alike. He was capable of incinerating entire civilizations with just a touch of his claws. He also produced enough lava to flood an entire planet and can use his powers to perform a wide variety of techniques, such as the rapid creation of flame henchman, obsidin spikes, and walls. He can use his magic to propel himself across a flame surface. Zalgo also displayed the ability to create flame demons and imbue them with life, enabling them to move of their own accord. This ability can manifest itself consciously, as was the case with his demonic henchmen. Zalgo is capable of creating fireballs, powerful torrents of flames, and many other likewise abilites. Zalgo also is clearly not bothered by the heat, preferring most of his homes be in hellish wastelands and fiery dimensions like the Pit; he was seen casually living in his fiery hell known as the Pit without exhibiting any signs of discomfort. And as many souls would burn and suffer the unbearable heat, Zalgo remained casual and unharmed, a further indication of Zalgo's affinity to the heat. Energy Detonation: Zalgo is able to unleash destructive energy to charge objects with unstable explosive energy with just a single gesture from his fingers, causing them to overload and violently detonate. This ability proves to be the most commonly used out of all his diverse capabilities due to its great versatility and combat potential thanks to his ability to control the time and size of the detonation, whether instantly or slowly or how devastating, allowing him to use it with devastating efficiency, as Zalgo normally uses it to destroy planets, while giving himself time to teleport out to safety. Force-Field Generation: Zalgo can manipulate energy reserves to manifest extremely powerful red force fields of energy capable of instantly vaporizing weapons thrown at him, and even blocking the energy of Ms. P and Ash Graven's incredibly powerful magic-based attacks. Supernatural Strength: Despite not looking very muscular, Zalgo is shown to be immensely strong to an incalculable degree. He is able to pick up and play with an entire planet like they were basketballs, easily overpowered and practically toyed with the Proxies and their allies when they engaged him in a physical fight, and was able to overpower Slenderman's tendrils when the latter tried to subdue him in them. Shapeshifting: Zalgo can immediately transform himself into any kind of being, regardless of the size or nature of the form. Zalgo has taken the forms of a giant statue, a tiny scorpion, a dragon, a hydra, a chimera, a giant black octopus, a giant spider, a demonic gorilla, flying leeches, a cat, a human, and an even more demonic version of himself during his final battle with the Resistance. He is also capable of shapeshifting into other beings and able to perfectly imitate their voices, such as when he secretly shifted into BEN to steal Slenderman's safe code from the Proxies, or morphed into Ash's deceased sister Harp. Between shapeshifting, Zalgo is an orange glowing lava-like goo. Duplication: Zalgo has the ability to create a seemingly endless number of duplicates of himself. In order to lure the New Elite into a trap, Zalgo created a fake version of himself so that Ash could "kill" him. Said illusion was so convincing that the illusion of himself was able to physically interact with the environment, as he was able to be engaged by and even killed by Ash. During his final fight against Ash, he multiplies into an army of her deceased sister Harp in an act of psychological warfare. Size Alteration: Zalgo is able to grow or shrink to a seemingly limitless degree. Zalgo could grow so large that he was able to carve his name into entire planets and even take massive bites out of said planets. He is also able to increase the size of his body parts as he did with his fist. Dream-Walking: Living up to being called a "Dream Demon", Zalgo could enter the dreams of anyone he desires, and could even warp said dreams to his liking. This was shown during his "friendship" with the Unwanted House Guest, where Zalgo could enter his mind whenever he wanted to play friendly games with him and continue building the Multiverse Portal. Zalgo could also enter the dreams of other powerful beings, as shown when he entered Slenderman's mind to get the combination to the safe after making a deal with Enderman. Pain Inducement: Zalgo was able to use his powers as a very effective form of torture by exposing an individual to the energy of his powers to cause them a tremendous pain while limiting the amount of energy sent into the body of said being to avoid killing them. This was potent enough to cause even Slenderman an excruciating amount of pain. He can also use this ability as a permanent (or at least as long as he's alive) curse on others, as shown with the Shadowlurker. The pain is compared to being stabbed with pins and needles and also keeps Shadowlurker sleepless, incredibly paranoid, and aggravated. Electricity Manipulation: Zalgo could conjure a current of electrical energy from his eyes and fingertips, that were capable of inflicting severe pain on the target of this attack, leaving them convulsing and writhing in agony. Depending on what his intentions were, the lightning could simply stun the target, torture them to death slowly, or simply vaporize them instantly. Dark Aura: Zalgo had the ability to conjure a miniature storm of malevolent energy and lightning around him, which sickened, crippled, and tortured all caught within its radius. Black Breath: Zalgo created a poisoning, toxic mist known as Black Breath to act as a deterrent to those who wanted to steal his Multiverse Crystal hidden in the Nightmre Realm. Only the pure Sword of Splendorman could dispel it. Intangibility: Zalgo had the ability to phase through solid matter with ease. This ability also applies to other beings and their attacks, allowing them and their magical blasts or weapons to harmlessly pass through Zalgo's body. In one instance, Jeff attempted to tackle Zalgo, only to go right through the dark lord's body and run into a wall. Zalgo is also capable of making other beings intangible in order to phase and unphase objects out of space, rendering them incorporeal and just as easily make them corporeal again, as he easily made Hoodie intangible when he tried to attack Zalgo and then rendered it corporeal again to trap him in solid stone. Telekinesis: Zalgo was very proficient in moving objects by focusing on them, even objects lightyears away from him. He often employs his powers on living creatures, allowing him to grab or hold them in the air, and also to tear flesh, which allows him to dismember people to break bones, as well as snap the necks of his victims. His power over other people’s bodies also allows him to contort, immobilize and manipulate the motor skills of others. Soul Removal: Zalgo was capable of removing the soul from a living being and entrap them within himself in order to possess their bodies. In this state, the soulless cannot interact with living beings unless they possess someone else or an object, and if their physical bodies are destroyed, they will become trapped in the Pit forever. Absorption: Zalgo had the ability to absorb anything - whether it was energy or other living beings - and use it to strengthen his own power. While doing this, Zalgo opens the mouth on his abdomen and the essence and power within the object he is absorbing will travel inside his mouth and body. He can also absorb the life of others by trapping them in the Pit of Despair. This was shown when he absorbed the powers of the Multiverse Crystals, allowing him to fully corrupt the entire multiverse. He also absorbed Slenderman in a very similar way. Weather Manipulation: Zalgo had the ability to manipulate the weather to his own desire, such as acid rain, massive earthquakes, and screaming tornadoes made of blood. Sonic Scream: Zalgo can produce very powerful and demonic screams powerful enough to cause space-quakes and deafen people. Immortality: A significant aspect of Zalgo's power-set is that Zalgo is ageless and immortal. He requires no sustenance, such as sleep, food, or water, and cannot be harmed by any mortal methods. Only the power of mystical sources like Aton's magic, Slenderman's powers, divine entities, or those capable of matching his power are capable of hurting him and bring about his destruction. The Unwanted House Guest, who knows more about Zalgo than anyone in the universe, also stated that Zalgo was older than our galaxy, and several episodes show Zalgo being around several eons before the creation of our universe. He also can bestow this ability as a curse as he once did to the Mr. Widemouth so that he would be imprisoned for eternity and unable to join his friends and family in the afterlife. Self-Sustenance: Zalgo requires no food, sleep, or water to live. Teleporting: Zalgo can use teleportation for himself and others at will, usually for quick appearances or escapes. He could even teleport across dimensions, as seen when he teleported from the Under Realm back to his lair in the Pit, and then to Arcosia and other assorted locations. Reality-Warping: One of Zalgo's signature abilities is manipulating and corrupting the laws of reality, which he does with extreme proficiency. He claims that he can create new universes with even the most casual act, as well as destroy them, although he is never actually seen doing this (it has been shown he can create pocket dimensions, however). He at one point turned a planet into a giant gold coin and was also the one that turned Wonderland into the twisted, dark wasteland it is now. He also turned Slenderman's projectile attacks into various harmless objects, turned President Bush's pistol into tarantulas, turned an entire army into stone statues, and turned half of the New Elite into banners (Bush into a wooden decoy duck). Zalgo can also transform organic matter and distort the physical world, and cause a ripple in the space-time continuum that had the potential to destroy all of existence. After absorbing Slenderman and the Multiverse Crystals, Zalgo's powers grow stronger to the point he can manipulate reality on a multiversal scale. Zalgo's mere presence seems to suck the life out of his immediate surroundings, as seen when Enderman summoned him. During the summoning, the sky turned red, all water in the area turned to blood, and time around the two froze. In addition, Zalgo could also bring inanimate objects to life, such as when his "weirdness wave" brought the Under Realm's water tower, various trees, and even a planet to life. Matter Transmutation: Zalgo is capable of warping the bodies of a living organism, as he easily turned President Bush into a wooden duck decoy, Splendorman into a golden statue, and most of the New Elite into puppets and latter banners for his castle, although it is only temporary, as they were all eventually returned to their original form after Zalgo's death. During their transformed state, Zalgo's victims are still conscious and aware of what is happening around them, as evidenced with the screaming faces on the New Elite banner. They are unable to communicate with anyone, and unlikely to be removed from this situation — not even by death — anytime unless Zalgo releases them. Invisibility: Zalgo has the ability to turn himself invisible. This was shown in the second installment of "Legends of the Multiverse", where as upon unveiling his illusion to Ash, he initially talked to her unseen before revealing himself. Flight/Interstellar Travel: Zalgo is capable of flying both in air and across space at amazing speeds well beyond the speed of light. Typically, when flying in space, Zalgo assumes the form of a ball of fire, similar to an asteroid. Levitation: Zalgo can "fly" several feet off the ground and slowly descend back to the ground with ease. And while doing this he can dash upward and he will gain altitude quickly before descending. Cosmic Awareness: Zalgo possesses an understanding of the workings of the universe on a cosmic scale, and has the ability to oversee other universes as he wishes. Remote Viewing: Zalgo is also able to look through the eye of anything that is made in his image, allowing him to know what occurs even when he is not present, as shown with the Cult of Zalgo's statue, the banner of him in the White House, and the painting of Zalgo in the Unwanted House Guest's house. Madness Inducement: Zalgo had the ability to affect the sanity of other beings, usually in a manner that causes them to become insane. One peek at Zalgo drove Malitch to insanity and even caused him to lose his memory. Fourth-Wall Awareness: Zalgo is fully aware that he is a fictional character, and even claims that he can "see" the viewers and hear them breathing. He also was able to warp the comic's intro into a demonic version of it featuring him. Illusion Creation: Zalgo can create, shape and manipulate illusions, causing targets to see, hear, touch, smell and/or taste things which do not actually exist or cause them to perceive things differently from what they truly are. Zalgo's illusions were best shown in the episode "Sisterhood", where he traps Ash in an elaborate maze of illusion, showing her horrific visions, such as Zalgo dropping her sister into a pit of flames, her home planet being destroyed while the people flee in terror, and a zombie version of her sister crawling with spiders attacking her. He then attacked her with an illusion of a giant, spider-like version of himself. If the victim manages to hurt Zalgo while he is making these illusions, they will instantly cease to exist, but this can usually only be done by those who can match his power. Brainwashing: Zalgo has the power of brainwashing several minds simultaneously, typically through torture or dark magic. This also suggests that Zalgo has the ability to erase particular things from a person's memory or knowledge, as shown during his brutal brainwashing of the Shadowlurker. Possession: Zalgo can possess people, whether they made a deal with him or out of his own will. While in the host's body, their eyes turn into Zalgo's red eyes. Generally, it appears that the weaker willed succumb to Zalgo's powerful mind control much faster. This ability presumably has no effect on Slenderman, Splendorman, or the Shadowlurker. Corruption: One of Zalgo's most powerful abilities. Using dark magic, Zalgo could mutate normally harmless beings into monstrous versions of themselves. During one of his encounters with the Unwanted House Guest, Zalgo used that ability and transformed three small trolls into monsters in order to trick the Unwanted House Guest into killing them. It was also shown that if the corrupted creature died, the spell was broken and the creature transformed back to its original form. Zalgo could also corrupt Slenderman into turning into his true demonic form by manipulating the dark essence that was still in his body. Healing/Regeneration: While Zalgo was completely resistant to most forms of attack, he was not fully invulnerable; items attacks powered by divine energy could do some serious damage to him. However, Zalgo was able to regenerate to a large degree, even against attacks such as those. These sort of assaults tended to create large, burning holes or gashes in Zalgo wherever he was struck, which he could close back up with effort. In extreme cases, his healing factor allows him to heal even if he is reduced to a single cell or drop of essence. In even worse cases, it's showcased that his healing is so powerful that he is able to regenerate even if his physical body is completely destroyed. Earth Manipulation: Zalgo can cause earthquakes, move mountains and even shift a planet's tectonic plates using telekinesis. Pocket Reality Creation: Zalgo had the ability to create a pocket dimension, a small personal world in which he has absolute control over its aspects. This was shown when he created Sallyland, a dream world for Sally Williams full of sentient creatures in order to trap and imprison her within with its temptations. Gravity Manipulation: Zalgo has the ability to turn off gravity around him to where it only affects those around him. Resurrection: Zalgo has the ability to resurrect once-dead beings back to life, restoring them to their original form and personality. Zalgo used this ability only once to restore Slenderman when he was mercy-killed by Ms. P, only to kill Slenderman again and take his power. It's also heavily suggested in the finale that he can resurrect himself should he be killed by speaking in a special incantation, but this remains to be seen. Matter Manipulation: Zalgo was capable of controlling matter, being able to remove the atoms in organic beings and re-shape them into another for, or even remove them reality. This was shown when he reduced the Shadowlurker to atoms, only to quickly restore him to his normal form, simply to show off his powers. In a more violent showcase, Zalgo killed one of his minions by blowing his atoms apart, causing him to combust into a bloody, gory mess. Later, during the Battle of the Multiverse, he threatened to reduce the Under Realm and the primary universe to atoms. Necromancy: Zalgo was capable of resurrecting the dead and bending them to his commanding will or simply let them run rampant. Portal Creation: Zalgo had the ability to open gateways to any part of the universe or other dimensions, allowing him to effortlessly teleport himself to anywhere he desires at will. As such, Zalgo instantly warped himself to the Under Realm, the Pit and later Arcosia with ease. He can also take others with him, warping both himself, X and Shadowlurker out of the Under Realm upon capturing the Multiverse Crystals. Dimensional Traveling: Zalgo is able to travel to other realities using said portals. Curse-Bearing: Zalgo was capable of putting curses on people or even entire landscapes. Zalgo could turn beings into monsters against their will and even bestow immortality upon them to prolong their suffering, as show with Mr. Widemouth. Zalgo's curses also worked on entire landscapes, as he cursed the realm of Wonderland into becoming a dark, desolate wasteland and turned its inhabitants into monsters as well. He also cursed Shadowlurker with a spell that caused him crippling pain almost all the time, causing Shadowlurker to suffer from sleep deprivation and agony. Elasticity: Zalgo can stretch and extend his limbs without any consequences. Enhanced Senses: Zalgo's senses are far acuter than any normal human. He has perceived events so tiny and so fast they can hardly be said to have occurred at all. He can hear people talking from beyond space, and can see from lightyears away. Photokinesis: Zalgo can shift the color frequencies of the light around him in order to appear as if he is glowing red. He is also capable of emitting a powerful light upon teleporting, essentially blinding whoever was looking at him. Power Bestowment: Zalgo has the power to grant other beings power as well, whether as a curse or a gift. This was shown when he gave Mr. Widemouth and Alice Liddell immortality in order for them to suffer as long of possible in their cursed states. He also gave Shadowlurker powerful abilities similar to his own, making Shadowlurker incredibly powerful without the need to train his abilities. Chronokinesis: Limited only to his perception of time, Zalgo can clearly see his future and past from a third-person perspective. Precognition: Zalgo has the ability to foresee the future and future events. This is best showcased when he was able to foresee the destruction of the Ender-bot and implied at one point that Alice Liddell would die from a heart attack when she was 92. He also once implied he knew the exact time and date of Jeff's death and asked Jeff if he wanted to hear it, although Jeff did not take interest in Zalgo's question. How he was unable to foresee Shadowlurker's betrayal and his own death is likely just Plot-Induced Stupidity. Time Travel: Zalgo can mentally travel throughout time at will. However, due to Aton's magic, he cannot interact with the environment or alter time in his favor. Template:CharacterStats RelationshipsEdit Template:Col-begin Template:Col-2 FamilyEdit The Great Lord † - Creator Unnamed Father † - Father and Victim Unnamed Mother † - Mother and Victim Sexual Offenderman - Disowned half-older brother and Enemy Death - Possible brother Akira † - Wife turned Victim Hundreds, if not thousands of other wives - Wives Countless unnamed children † - Children and Victims Slenderman - Disowned son turned Attempted Murderer and former Victim Splendorman - Son and Attempted Victim Slenderwoman - Former daughter-in-law Trenderman - Nephew Slenderson - Grandson Several other grandchildren Satan:Cousin AlliesEdit Minions of Zalgo - Subordinates and Followers X † - Left-Hand Man and occasional Enemy Cult of Zalgo - Worshippers King of Serepentis † - Worshipper and Pawn Queen of Serpentis † - Worshipper and Pawn Joseph Korso † - Henchman and Victim Eric † - Inquisitor and Victim Septim † - Herald and Henchman Flagg † - Henchman and Victim Stukka † - Henchman and Victim The Jabberwockey † - Temporary Henchman Hræsvelgr - Guardian and "Pet" The Nega Proxies - Creations and henchmen Nega Jeff the Killer † Nega Ms. Pencil Neck † Nega BEN DROWNED † Nega Smile Dog Nega Eyeless Jack † Nega Masky † Nega Hoodie † Nega Samantha Sampson † Nega Sally Williams † Nega Alyss Christer† Nega Ticci Toby † Nega Laughing Jack † Nega Clockwork † Template:Col-2 EnemiesEdit The Gods of the Multiverse Aton - Archenemy Odin Ra Malcolm Aton's Forces Mr. Widemouth - Former Ally turned Enemy and Attempted Victim Aton's Army Aton's Elite Hera Speedy Toog Jil'Nor Cronus The Shadowlurker - Royal Adviser turned Enemy Herobrine † - Enemy Mancala † - Former Ally turned Attempted Victim Flame-Head † - Former Ally turned Victim Unwanted House Guest † - Archenemy and Victim Serepentians Ash Graven - Archenemy, Attempted Victim, and Killer Harp Graven † - Victim Arcosians Princess Atta - Enemy and Attempted Victim Prince Astor - Enemy and Victim The Arcosian Army † The Proxies Jeff the Killer † - Enemy, Attempted Victim and Killer BEN - Enemy, Attempted Victim and Killer Ms. Pencil Neck - Enemy, Attempted Victim, and Killer Smile Dog - Enemy, Attempted Victim and Killer Eyeless Jack - Enemy, Attempted Victim and Killer Masky - Enemy, Brief Body Hose, and Killer Hoodie - Enemy, Attempted Victim and Killer Sally Williams - Enemy, Attempted Victim and Killer Ticci Toby - Enemy, Attempted Victim and Killer Laughing Jack † - Enemy, Attempted Victim and Killer Natalie Clockwork - Enemy, Attempted Victim and Killer The New Elite President Bush - Enemy, Attempted Victim and Killer Rick Bernstein - Enemy, Attempted Victim and Killer Mayor Bigmouth - Enemy, Attempted Victim and Killer Ducky - Enemy, Attempted Victim and Killer Skeet - Enemy, Attempted Victim and Killer Mr. Mandavi - Enemy, Attempted Victim and Killer Enderman's gang - Former Allies turned Enemies Enderman The Rake B.O.B The Resistance Nick the Endoskeleton † Scorpion Sub-Zero Officer Gutierrez The United States Military Wonderland Inhabitants Alice Liddell THe Bandersnatch The Playing Cards Creatures of the Magic Forest Template:Col-end FacilitiesEdit File:Pg 82 by xcomickittyx-d5b6wnq (2).png The Pit: The Pit is a hellish dimension where Zalgo and his followers reside. Being the domain of Zalgo, many who are captured by Zalgo's army are tortured here until they learn to respect and worship Zalgo, or are simply sentenced to slavery in one of the Pit's labor camps or mines. Millions, perhaps billions of demons call the Pit home. The Pit contains thousands of buildings made from rocks, marketplaces, temples, and castles. Everyone within the Pit is required to pay tribute to Zalgo, at the threat of torture and brainwashing. Countless statues and other tributes to Zalgo litter the Pit, and his minions can be found anywhere. Dominating the dimension's skyline is the spaceport where interstellar trade and tribute pour in through, as well as intergalactic criminals seeking refuge from the Time Police. While Zalgo's side of the Pit is incredibly rich because of its center of commerce, Zalgo's endless greed has left most of the Pit impoverished. Water cannot exist in the Pit, as the extreme temperatures instantly evaporate any water, which means no food can be made. Most of the Pit is largely neglected as Zalgo and his administrators simply do not care about its foundation. These areas are crime-ridden, trash laden and increasingly abandoned. The Pit's air is unbreathable to most species due to how much ash and sulfur is in the air. The citizens of the Pit are generally very quiet, as Zalgo's minions lurk everywhere and any insult against him is met with extreme force or cruel and unusual punishment. There is no law in the Pit, as illegal activities are regular and encouraged. The only law is to avoid disrespecting Zalgo in any way. When Zalgo absorbed the Multiverse Crystals, he merged all universes together and then allowed the Pit to invade the merged universe. However, the Pit was erased from existence from a wave of magic that spawned when Zalgo was defeated. Zalgo's castle: Zalgo's castle is a massive, misshapen fortress that acted as Zalgo's domain and home. The interior is that of a massive castle that has fallen into disrepair, likely from Zalgo's lack of care. There are stairs seemingly leading to nowhere, and a large, red stained-glass window which resembles an eye with a slit pupil(the last of which cannot be seen from the exterior). Zalgo's throneroom is a massive hall with walls of fire that lead to Zalgo's throne, which sits on the side of a cliff. In the cliff is fire and lava, which is where Zalgo lies and waits for any visitors or reports from his men. Most of Zalgo's lair is seemingly made up of a series of twisting hallways and corridors, and one massive room where Zalgo stores all the riches he plunders from other planets. There is also a room that contains nothing but a massive statue of Zalgo, which acts as worshipping device for the Cult of Zalgo, who regularly visit the castle for sacrifices and other tributes. Inside the floating tip at the top of the castle is a penthouse suite. It has furniture with upholstery made of human skin, a fireplace with a portrait of Zalgo wearing a crown hanging over the mantle, a demonic grandfather clock, a grand piano, a hot-tub that appears to be filled with blood, and a large eye-shaped window. Zalgo's castle was destroyed when Zalgo unleashed a hail of lasers upon the castle in a last-ditch effort to kill the Proxies and their allies. The attempt failed to kill them, although they were injured and greatly demoralized. QuotesEdit FlashbacksEdit Template:Scroll box Season 2Edit Template:Scroll box Season 3Edit Template:Scroll box Season 4Edit Template:Scroll box Handbook EntriesEdit Category:Creepypasta Villains Category:Presumed Deceased Category:Comic Relief Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Fallen Heroes Category:Collector of Souls Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Red Category:Immortals Category:Parents Category:Tragic Category:Parasite Category:Forces of Nature Category:In Love Category:Anti-Religious Category:Related to Hero Category:Polluters Category:Youtube Movie Villains Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Crossover Villains Category:Necrophile Category:Perverts Category:Archenemy Category:Monarchs Category:Elementals Category:Dimension Travelers Category:Tyrants Category:Cosmic Entity Category:Adaptational Villainy Category:Type dependent on Version Category:Status dependent on Version Category:Horror Villains Category:Bad Boss Category:Villains who aren't revealed to be bad at first Category:Self-Aware Category:Ferals Category:Brutes Category:Trap Masters Category:Scapegoat Category:Cult Leaders Category:Dark Messiah Category:Thought-Forms Category:Fanfiction Villains Category:Moral Event Horizon Category:Bond Destroyers Category:Dark Forms Category:Sexy Category:Lust Category:Gluttony Category:Sexual Sadist Category:Demons Category:Master Manipulator Category:Mass Murderer Category:Traitor Category:Lawful Evil Category:Honorable Category:Villains with Superhuman Strength Category:Remorseful Category:On & Off Category:Anti-Christian Category:Anti-Semetic Category:The Most Evil Men and Women in History (2001- ) Category:Narcissists Category:Juvenile Delinquents Category:Outcast Category:Animal Cruelty Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Planet Destroyer Category:Video Game Villains